Naruto100
by ColourVegan
Summary: 100 drabbles; Newest /Trouble Lurking/ Orochimaru wasn’t sure his youngest Genin had ever heard about this thing called tact.
1. Silence

**Title:** Naruto100: Silence  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Character(s):** the rookie nine + Gai's team  
**Rating:** PG  
**Words:** 100

**Summary:** The rookie nine and Gai's team are gathered – Naruto attempts to swallow his own foot.

**Author's Note:** Drabble - precisely 100 words! If you're familiar with the brilliant western TV movie series Guns of Honour you might recognise Naruto's line ;) I finally started working om my 100 themes table for Naruto!

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto Masashi could be God.

- - -

_**NARUTO100**_

_**Silence**_

"Neji, when you gonna get yourself a girl?"

It's a foot in mouth moment courtesy of Naruto – who else? The chatter dies down, silence as if waiting for something to happen – it drags on. The rookie nine and Gai's team hold their breaths – waiting for something go boom.

"I thought I already had," Neji smirks after a too long moment of silence – hooking his arm about Sakura's waist and pulling her close to his side – she's the closest kunoichi.

Another silent moment before everyone laughs – the moment is saved and Sakura blushes, Naruto mutters about smartass Hyuuga and Hinata winces.

- - -

**_Thank you for reading! Please don't forget to comment -_**  
**_an author can't grow without praise or constructive criticism._**


	2. Smile

**Title:** Naruto100: Smile

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Character(s):** Hinata, (Hiashi, Clan Elders and Clan members implied)

**Rating:** PG

**Words:** 100

**Summary:** In that one moment Hinata felt...

**Author's Note:** Precisely 100 words - am I good or what?

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto Masashi should be God.

- - -

_**NARUTO100**_

_**Smile**_

Hinata has never felt as free as she does the moment her father burns the cursed seal into her forehead. In that moment, the one preceding her banishment from the Clan, she goes from being Heir or Hyuuga or even Hyuuga Hinata – she becomes simply Hinata – a person rather than an extension of her clan. No longer will her father be allowed to berate her for how her actions reflect on the clan, no longer will her every move be summed up and evaluated by the Clan Elders, no longer centre of the Clan's attention – in that moment she smiles.

- - -

_**Thank you for reading! Please don't forget to comment -**_

_**an author can't grow without praise or constructive criticism.**_


	3. Trouble Lurking

**Title:** Trouble Lurking  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Character(s):** Konoha!Orochimaru, young!Iruka, (young!Anko and young!Gai mentioned)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Words:** 150

**Summary:** Orochimaru wasn't sure his youngest Genin had ever heard about this thing called tact.

**Author's Note #1:** Weeeeell, I count anything between 100 and 500 words as a drabble :P

**Author's Note #2:** In my personal fandom (that is filled with the same type of massive time paradoxes as Kishi-sensei has in canon) Orochimaru was Iruka, Anko and Gai's Genin team leader (because I'm evil like that).

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto Masashi should be God.

- - -

_**NARUTO100**_

_**Trouble Lurking**_

Sometimes Orochimaru wasn't at all sure his youngest Genin student had ever heard about this wondrous thing called tact. Iruka-kun had a tendency to blurt out the first thing that came to his mind, not that Anko-san or Gai-kun were any better – the three of them together was a diplomatic incident waiting to happen. It was unclear to him what Hiruzen-sensei – sorry, Sandaime Hokage-sama – had been thinking when he assigned Team Orochimaru a B-rank diplomatic mission to Kumo of all places.

"You can count on me, Orochimaru-sensei!" Iruka shouted happily when he was asked to track down an important scroll that had gone missing in Kumo's public library – a scroll that no one seemed to be able to locate – the teacher winced at the loud voice and had to bite back an angry comment as the young boy added: "I'm so much better with scrolls then these illiterate Kumo peasants."

- - -

**_Thank you for reading! Please don't forget to comment -_**  
**_an author can't grow without praise or constructive criticism._**


End file.
